Godley
Godley & Creme were an English pop musical duo, Kevin Godley and Lol Creme. After directing their own music video, they became involved in directing in other artists' videos. In 1979, they directed their first music video for their own single "An Englishman in New York". After this, they became involved in directing videos for such artists as Ultravox, The Police, Duran Duran, Frankie Goes To Hollywood and Wang Chung, as well as directing the ground-breaking promo for their own "Cry" in 1985. The duo split at the end of the 1980s and have both been involved in music videos, TV commercials, and sporadic music projects since. The pair began their professional music career together in 1969, performing pop music in Strawberry Studios at Stockport near Manchester with Eric Stewart and Graham Gouldman. Their first chart success was as members of the short-lived Hotlegs, which evolved into 10cc in 1972. 10cc enjoyed strong chart success, most notably with their 1975 single "I'm Not in Love", a hit on both sides of the Atlantic. After the recording of 10cc's fourth LP, How Dare You!, Godley and Creme left the band to work on a project they called "The Gizmo", a device which created a wide variety of sonic textures when attached to the bridge of a guitar. "The Gizmo" was featured heavily on their poorly received concept album Consequences, released in 1977. The duo gradually regained critical favour with a trio of innovative albums in the late 1970s and early 1980s – L, Freeze Frame and Ismism. Freeze Frame included several songs that gained airplay on alternative radio in many countries, notably "I Pity Inanimate Objects" and "An Englishman in New York", which was accompanied by an innovative music video. The single "Snack Attack" was also a minor hit. In 1983, they released Birds of Prey which took their music in a more electronic direction, using electronic drum machines for the entire album. Their 1984 single "Golden Boy" was included on 1985's The History Mix Volume 1 album which celebrated 25 years of recording together. The album, co-produced by J. J. Jeczalik of Art of Noise, remixed samples of their previous recordings to a disco beat. This album also contained the single "Cry" which, helped in part by the video, became their biggest US hit, reaching No. 16. Godley & Creme released their final album, Goodbye Blue Sky, in 1988. This album abandoned electronic instruments and used harmonicas, organs, and guitars to tell the story of the earth on the brink of nuclear war. The pair ended their working relationship soon after the release of the album. The duo released seven studio albums, four compilation albums and 16 singles as well as they directed a large number of music videos, eight of which were for their group. Music Videos *10,000 Angels *A Little Piece of Heaven *An Englishman in New York *Cry *Golden Boy *History Mix 1 *Save A Mountain For Me *Wedding Bells *Wide Boy Music Videos Directed *10,000 Angels *A Little Piece of Heaven *A View To A Kill *All Fall Down *An Englishman in New York *Attention *Autodrive *Biko *Boystown *Bridge to Your Heart *Cry *Don't Give Up *Don't Mess With Dr Dream *Don't Stand So Close To Me '86 *Don't You Hear Me Screaming *Every Breath You Take *Everybody Have Fun Tonight *Everything Must Change *Fade to Grey *Feel The Love *Forbidden Colours *Forever Man *Girls on Film *Golden Boy *Heat of the Moment *Hip to Be Square *History Mix 1 *I Want to Be Free *I Want To Hear It From You *If You Love Somebody Set Them Free *King of Pain *Kiss The Bride *Leave It *Life in One Day *Mind of a Toy *No Money Down *Oh, People *Only Time Will Tell *Power Of Love *Restless Days *Real Love *Relax *Rockit *Save A Mountain For Me *Something 'Bout You Baby I Like *Sun City *Synchronicity II *Tea in the Sahara *Temporary Beauty *The Cooler *The Weakness in Me *This Time *Thunder in the Mountains *Touch and Go *Two Tribes *Under Your Thumb *Victims *Wake Up Next To You *We Close Our Eyes *Wedding Bells *When I Get it Right *When We Was Fab *Wide Boy *Wrapped Around Your Finger Category:Directors Category:Artists Category:Pop duos